


Who am I?

by RoseSalamander



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A crappy vent, Honestly they need to give him a hug, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Shiro (Voltron) Angst, angst all around, hunk angst, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseSalamander/pseuds/RoseSalamander
Summary: This is honestly a crappy vent peice ma dude oOPLance doesn't know anything.The team honestly deserves more.





	Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lowkey upset i didn't find the Hunk Angst tag - but besides the point have some crappy angsty ventty fanfic
> 
> Technically this is my first fan fic aside from my cringy HS ask book on wattpad e W.

Lately Lance has been staring at his bed room ceiling in the dark instead of sleeping for a while now. He would sometimes try and spice up his nightly routines to calm himself down and be more mellow but. Not tonight. Tonight was a stressful night. 

To be completely honest, Lance never knew if anyone truely meant to hurt him out of spite. Sure the dude knew he was annoying and he knew when he was offended but never knew if someone wanted to hate him for l i f e. I mean he didn't contemplate hatred a lot especially when he thought about the different people in his life.

He's been fighting in a weird space war for a while now but he never knew if he hated the opposing side. - Well he knew what they were doing were wrong but did that mean he hated them?

He started thinking 

"Aww Lotor, I hate that dude!" He's said it before a while ago but to be honest he didn't even know the guy. But it was clear he was a terrible person or atleast to their plans. He wondered what Lotor's past life was like before he went against them.

'Did his mom treat him well?' He snorted it was weird thinking an evil purple dude had a mom much less a mom that raised him to go against the galra. 

At that moment his brain went down hill.

'Maybe he doesn't have a mom? Was he raised purely by Zarkon? Was he raised by a corrupted man? Is that why he left the galra? Because he knew his father was wrong?' . His mind started to race.

 

'What if Lotor was lonely? Maybe his mom was dead or something and could never take care of him. And his dad obviously was busy trying to invade the universe - and didn't pay attention to him.' 

'Maybe he rebelled against him because he believed they were wrong. Maybe he's a good guy? No- obviously not' Lance snapped out of it. Lotor is evil. He will always be evil.

He stood up and decided maybe something to drink may calm him down. 

He walked down to the kitchen but not before he passed the training hall. The lights were open. He peeked in realizing Keith and Shiro were training. 

This late at night' Lance was sure Shiro would be scolding Keith but in reality it looked as if they were training side by side. It made more sense now that he thought about it. 

They all suffered a lot. Shiro probably the most. He was captured and tortured for several months. He had gained PTSD and still has constant nightmares but he still held himself accountable for all of them. No wonder he needed to releave stress - training just felt like something he would do to do so.

Keith also not knowing who his own family was while just feeling as if he was an outcast also must have took a toll on him. He took care of only himself for so long. He doesn't even realize his own place yet. Lance didn't like to admit it but they were kinda a like in some ways. Both of them didn't know where they'd belong.

He sighed and walked away he grabbed a cup and put some of the leftover milk from earlier in it. Sure it was probably left out for a while but who'd care.

He drank it and walked back. 

He smiled as he looked over at Pidge and Hunk's room. 

They were his best pals but.. Sometimes he wondered if they were okay.

He didn't like to admit it but sometimes he thought Pidge was selfish. - She had left her mom all alone on earth because she wanted to see her father and brother again. But surely her mom wanted to see them too. His heart ached. He hoped his mom was okay.

 

He knew Hunk for a while actually. He and Hunk were roommates and whether they admit it or not they didn't get a long at first but they ended up besties. Hunk used to always talk about his Nana and her awesome baking skills and his uncle's famous chili and laugh loudly when he talked about his terrible cooking mistakes when he was younger.

He frowned. Suddenly that memory became a sad one.

Lance was the reason they were away from their family. He was the reason Hunk followed him and if Pidge had not saw him that night maybe they would still be on earth.

He shook his head and plopped on the bed. 

Allura and Coran shouldn't have to deal with them.

Allura's parents shouldn't had died and Coran should've been able to live his life happily. They were the last of their kind. 

Lance covered his eyes. He was insecure and knew his problems shouldn't come first. All of them were suffering but sometimes it felt as if. He was suffering the most. He wasn't obviously but sometimes he dealt with the pain they had. He blamed himself a lot because when he was younger he blamed others but he stopped. 

He missed his family. He wished someone gave him affection and attention. He wished he could help the others. But he didn't know how. He felt more tears roling down his face. He hoped he could be by all of their sides no matter what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah so that was that and u h
> 
> Yea h so ik it's bad but like i need it out ma dude so enjoy and


End file.
